The present invention relates to burial caskets and, in particular, to decorative interior upholstery therefor.
Traditionally, burial caskets are provided with decorative interior upholstery which includes a pillow case and a so-called "big body" or shrine which overlies the casket rim. In cases where a half-lid type of casket is employed, an overthrow is provided which overlies the foot portion of the lid when the head portion is open.
Upholstery of different color and ornamental appearance is generally available and is selected by the family of the deceased when the burial casket is purchased. In order to facilitate such selection, it is desirable that different interiors be demonstrated in the purchased casket. In that regard, pillows and overthrows are easily removed and replaced for such purpose. However, the usual techniques for installing big bodies in caskets render it difficult to readily interchange big bodies during demonstration. Attempts to avoid this problem have included the use of quick release fastenings for the big bodies (e.g., see Slaughter et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,379, Ross U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,302, Matichak U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,109 and Bowler U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,967). However, the arrangements thus-proposed involve manipulations whose performance is somewhat awkward during a demonstration.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to minimize and obviate drawbacks of the type discussed above.
Another object of the invention is to enable the demonstration of different casket interiors to be facilitated.
It is another object of the invention to provide a casket big body arrangement which enables different big bodies to be quickly and conveniently demonstrated in a casket.
A further object of the invention is to provide a reversible big body arrangment which enables different big bodies to be demonstrated in a given casket, without the need for removing and installing different big bodies.